A Girl in Need
by NadeshikoLove1224
Summary: Andrea is like most other teenage girls in Gardenia. Bullied by her classmates for her looks, she hides to herself and count on the Winx Club as her inspiration. When she does the unbelievable to her role models, it's up to the Winx girls to spread the hope of kindness and inner beauty to Andrea.


Love and Pet was the little quaint magic pet shop set up by the Winx. The store was used in different ways as a headquarters, a solid money-maker and a living space. Inside the tickle-me-pink and sun-bleached yellow outer walls lived the pampered magical pets that wait for adoption by the Gardenians. Brought to life by Flora, their only objective was to spread magic to humans in the way of love, companionship and of course belief. As the Winx would step out of the shop to go shopping or to the Frutti Music Bar in the evening, the pets would play. Kiko was in-charge of the pets, but he would always get caught up in their shenanigans specifically with Milly and Coco fighting for Kiko's affections. Although the traffic to the shop was heavy and the Winx had a lot of customers, Tecna decided not to set up a security alarm system for the domain. Tecna was concerned about the well-being of the pets, but since the Wizards of the Black Circle were defeated and everyone knew the owners were also kick-butt fairies there hadn't been any recent trouble nor any need to set up an alarm for the establishment until today.

It was a late Friday evening when the thief appeared through the streets of Gardenia. Her goal was clear: steal the Winx girls' pets. Adorned in black baggy jeans, thick black hoodie covering her medium-length blond curls and her husky body and a green reusable shopping bag with a black zipper, Andrea was ready for her mission. Girls her age would be hanging out at the popular teen hangouts like The Frutti Music Bar or the infamous night club at Downtown Gardenia, but she had devious plot she had to achieve. She zipped open the bag and released a large rock as she approached Love and Pet. With a great force she threw the rock at the door, smashing the glass and breaching the door. The sound of the crashing door didn't alert the pets since they were upstairs playing around with their owners' things and blasting Musa's stereo, but Kiko heard something. The rabbit pointed frantically down the steps that led to the store front, but he was unable to grab the attention of the magical pets. Kiko hopped down the steps to the front door and paused when he saw the husky hooded figure. Saddly, the hooded figure spotted him the moment Kiko spotted the trespasser. The two locked eyes for a little and then with a great lunge the thief swiped Kiko by his right ear. Holding him against the laws of gravity by one ear, Kiko screamed in pain. She quickly thrust him into her bag and zipped it closed. The only pets left were Belle, Ginger, Coco, Chicko, Pepe and Milly. To her fortune, the same six pets flew down to the store front to for their friend. With swift and agile thinking plus a large bug net, she caught the six remaining pets and locked them tightly in her bag. She grabbed a large size of pet food and trashed some of the stations in the store. She grabbed the rock from the pet shop floor and left the wrecked Love and Pet.

The Winx girls returned home from The Frutti Music Bar after a performance. This night had been on off the best they had and caused Roxy's father to place the Winx as the lead band for Friday nights. As they chatted about the guys and other things on their way back, Flora saw a crowd gathering from the direction of Love and Pet. With curiosity, the girls picked up their pace to the crowd and saw the disaster of their store. The front door was shattered, the stations were partly destroyed and the pets were frightened. The Winx when over to comfort the pets while bystanders looked on with shook and disappointment. As the rest of the Winx girls began to pick up and clean the wreckage, Bloom looked for Kiko and Belle. An adult male assisting the girls with the rest of the bystanders scratched his chin, "You girls need to set up an alarm system in here." He said. "I know you are the Winx and everything but you need to consider the possible threats that can happen to your pets. Who knows now what the suspect or suspects were planning on doing."

Bloom still called out for Kiko, "Kiko, where are you! Belle? Kiko?" Tecna started her on an inventory check as the other girls managed to keep the pets calm. Bloom searched the store grounds, then upstairs to the living quarters, but still no sign of Kiko. "Girls, I can't find Kiko or Belle!" Bloom said as she raced back downstairs. The other girls called searched for Kiko and Belle and found that not only he was missing but the five other pets vanished.

"Who would steal the pets...?" A bystander whispered. More and more of the bystanders felt the worry of the six owners. Some of them agreed to search the shop for the seven missing pets, but their efforts failed. The Winx thanked the good Samaritans for their help as they exited the shop.

After the crowd cleared, Musa magically fixed the front doors create privacy. "Okay, let's find out what happened to the pets." Musa led the call for the girls' battle cry, "Magic Winx, Believix." The Winx all transformed into to Believix fairies and call for their Tracix ability to see the events happen: The door smashed, a suspect with a heavy built entered, Kiko appeared down from the steps, the suspect snatched Kiko by the right ear, the suspect when on for some time catching the six other pets, the suspect stole pet food and smashed some of the stations before they left. "So we know that it was one person." Musa said.

"And by their built, we know that they are on the larger side but I can't tell if it was a male or female." Aisha added.

Stella commented, "I also saw a peek of blond hair poke out of his or her hoodie, but it could be a wig so no one can find out his or her identity."

Bloom was quiet. She was the way how the female grabbed Kiko by his right ear. The fairy of the dragon flame had Kiko ever since he was a small bunny and knew how sensitive his ears were. She also saw with the rest of the Winx girls how uncaring the thief was catching the other pets. Who knew how far Kiko and the other pets traveled; there wasn't much time for the six to wait. "Call Roxy," Bloom finally spoke. "Tell her what happened and we need her help to find the pets."

* * *

Andrea had hit the jackpot with the seven pets. She entered her parents' house from the back door and headed to the basement. She got two large bowls for the food and water and placed them inside a steel bar cage. She carefully opened the green bag and poured the pets down the hatch of the cage, then closed the hatch tightly so none of them would escape. Andrea noticed Kiko rubbing his bruised right ear. She threw a Band-Aid at him through the steel bars. The other pets tried to nibble the bars but after a while they got tired. As a last mean of safety on Andrea's side, she placed a heavy phone book on the hatch so the pets won't dare to leave without her permission.


End file.
